


Middle Spoon

by gckinsey



Series: Russian Sandwich: Exhibitions [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, French Kissing, Frottage, Hot Springs & Onsen, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Neck Kissing, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Romance, Smut, Thighs, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gckinsey/pseuds/gckinsey
Summary: “After the beach, I want to bathe in the hot spring. And I want that leg massage you offered the other night. Then you can feed me a bowl of katsudon in bed — and by the way, I call dibs on middle spoon.”Yuri goes on his first date with his new boyfriends, Viktor and Yuuri. Sweet and smutty sequel toThe Hope In Your Heart. (For those who haven't read that one: Yuri is 19 in this fic.)





	Middle Spoon

Yuri grips the hands that hold each of his, squeezing tight just to reassure himself that they’re real. Viktor and Yuuri both smile at him and squeeze back. He still can’t believe he’s on an honest-to-god _date_ with them.

He’s had the whole afternoon and evening to get used to the idea, but it hasn’t really hit him yet. After they’d all confessed their feelings for each other at the Ice Castle, they’d spent the rest of the day refining the choreography for their trio skate. Then they’d gone out for dinner, where Yuri had scarfed down his bowl of ramen, cheeks blazing while his new boyfriends teased him with increasingly shameless flirting.

Now they’re strolling along the beach, hand in hand and huddled close for warmth against the winds that blow off the chilly surf.

Yuri can safely say this is the best night of his life — and it’s still far from over. _After the beach, I want to bathe in the hot spring_ , he’d told Yuuri and Viktor earlier at the rink. _And I want that leg massage you offered the other night. Then you can feed me a bowl of katsudon in bed — and by the way, I call dibs on middle spoon_. He winces a little at his own ridiculousness. He can’t believe he actually said all that. But at the same time, he can’t wait for it… and whatever else might happen.

“Aww,” Viktor whines, thankfully pulling Yuri out of his own head. “People are completely misunderstanding my post!”

He’s frowning at his phone, scrunched nose illuminated by the screen. Without thinking, Yuri reaches over and snatches it — and nearly drops it into the sand.

Viktor has posted the selfie he took of the three of them entering the restaurant on Instagram, simply captioned _Date night_. The first few comments make it clear what he was complaining about. _Lol nice third wheel_ , says one, and _Better keep it PG with little Yuri there_ , says another. But the worst one of all says, _It’s so sweet that you and Yuuri take your son on your dates!_

“Oh my _God_ ,” Yuri groans.

“I know, right?” Viktor says, arms flailing dramatically. “Our _son_? Really? How old do these people think I am?”

“Wait,” Yuuri says, pulling the phone from Yuri’s hands, “ _what?_ ”

Yuri crosses his arms, glaring over at Viktor.

“I can’t believe you posted that!”

“I know!” Yuuri agrees. “Viktor, we didn’t even talk about going public!”

“We just spent all day working on a trio skate for Hot Springs On Ice, and that’s going to be public,” Viktor protests, plaintive gaze flickering between them. “I didn’t think it was a secret!”

Yuri’s brow shoots up.

“ _Sure_.”

Yuuri hooks his arm around Yuri’s waist and pulls him forward.

“Hey, Yurio,” he says, tossing a look over his shoulder, “I think Viktor can walk by himself for a bit, hmm?”

“Oh, come on!” Viktor calls after them. “It’s not like anyone even believed me!”

“Sorry,” Yuuri smirks up at Yuri, “did you hear something?”

 _Damn_ , Yuri thinks, briefly glancing behind him at Viktor’s overly disappointed face and back to Yuuri’s shit-eating grin. _My boyfriends are actual children._

He decides to play along, though, pulling Yuuri closer and answering, “Nope.”

He’s not sure if he’s doing the right thing, taking sides already on their first date — even if he does agree that Viktor shouldn’t have posted that photo without asking. Yuuri doesn’t give him much of a chance to think about it, though, reaching up to grasp the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

_Oh. Okay, then._

Yuri leans into it eagerly, drawing Yuuri closer until their bodies are pressed tightly together and hooking one leg around his ankle. Yuuri is quick to respond, tugging on Yuri’s hair — _shit, that’s hot_ — and slipping his tongue between Yuri’s parted lips. One of Yuuri’s hands slides down to grip Yuri’s ass while his tongue continues its indulgent exploration, and dear God, Yuri is not going to survive this. He bunches the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt in his fists and hangs on for dear life. He’s never been kissed like this before, and it’s all he can do to keep up.

Yuuri is _intense_. All of his Eros performances combined can’t even touch what he’s doing right now. It’s no wonder Viktor had given him that program.

_Crap — Viktor._

Yuri tears himself away from the kiss before he can drown any further in it and slowly turns toward Viktor. He starts to apologize for taking Yuuri’s little game so far, for letting things get to this point without including Viktor in the action. But the words die on his lips when he sees Viktor’s face. He’s staring at them both, pupils blown and lips wet, unabashed lust bleeding from his gaze.

“You should know better than to try to get back at me like _that_ , Yuuri,” he purrs.

“ _Huh_?” Yuri says.

Yuuri giggles and leans in close like he’s about to share some great secret.

“Vitya likes to watch.”

 _Fuck_ , Yuri thinks. _What have I gotten myself into with these two?_

“That’s right,” Viktor says. “Now am I forgiven, or do you think I need to be punished some more?”

That sounds like a challenge to Yuri, and before he can think twice about what he’s doing, he’s diving back in to kiss Yuuri again. Yuuri lets him take the lead this time, which is almost _more_ intimidating because, as much as he hates to admit it, Yuri still has no idea what he’s doing. But Yuuri gives a hum of approval and presses closer when Yuri brushes their tongues together, so he must not be doing too bad. Their kisses build into a heated rhythm, until Yuri is forced to pull away again to catch his breath.

“Well?” he asks Viktor. “How was that?”

Viktor moves into his space, hooking an arm around his middle.

“So good,” he murmurs, warm breath tickling Yuri’s ear. “If you keep going, I might get in trouble for doing something indecent on a public beach.”

Yuri’s whole body explodes with heat.

“Maybe we should head back,” Yuuri suggests. “You did say you wanted to bathe in the onsen, right, Yurio?”

_Jesus Christ, the onsen._

Seriously, where was Yuri’s brain when he’d given Viktor and Yuuri that stupid list of demands for their date? Obviously he hadn’t thought this through. He’s already in serious trouble as it is. The last thing he needs is to be naked around them.

But it looks like that’s exactly what’s going to happen. Yuuri and Viktor are already wrapping their arms around him and steering him back toward the beach’s access ramp, snickering and pressing more teasing kisses to his cheeks and neck.

“Just to be clear,” Viktor says a few minutes later as they step under the public shower to rinse the sand from their feet. “You two aren’t really mad about that post, are you? Because I wasn’t trying to upset you. I can take it down if you want.”

Yuuri turns off the faucet and braces against Yuri for balance as he slips his shoes back on.

“What do you think, Yurio?” he asks.

Yuri blinks.

 _What do I think?_ he wonders, bewildered. _Why does that matter?_ Until he remembers — _Oh, I’m part of this relationship now. Of course they’d want to know how I feel._

This is going to take some getting used to.

“The post can stay,” Yuri says, “but only because no one got it.”

“Okay,” Viktor nods.

“And no more posts without running them by us first, okay?” Yuuri adds. “At least until after Hot Springs On Ice where we go public for real.”

Viktor actually looks a little crestfallen at that, but he agrees.

“It could be funny, though,” he says a few minutes later as they climb the front steps of Yu-Topia, “if I kept making posts and people still didn’t get it. I wonder how long it would take before they — ”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighs.

“What?” Viktor shrugs innocently. “I’m running it by you, like you said!”

“ _Viktor…_ ”

Viktor rolls his eyes.

“Fine.” He turns to Yuri, ushering him down the hallway that leads to the onsen. “I have more important things to focus on than social media, anyway.” He locks onto Yuri’s gaze with hungry eyes.

Yuri swallows hard, grabs a towel, and follows him into the showers.

* * *

“Mmmmm,” Viktor sighs as he slips into the water next to Yuri. “Isn’t this great?”

 _Not really_ , Yuri thinks. _It was a lot less awkward the other night in Saitama when we were all wasted._

He’s bathed in the onsen with Viktor and Yuuri countless times, but he hasn’t felt so self-conscious about their naked proximity since he was fifteen. He’d hesitated just a little too long in taking off his clothes earlier, earning curious glances from both of them. The shower had been even worse, trying to keep his crotch angled away from their line of sight and willing himself not to get hard while they washed each other’s backs. By the time he’d followed Viktor’s shamelessly naked form into the spring, clutching his own towel tightly around his waist, he was shaking and flushed all over.

He gives a stiff nod in response to Viktor’s question — then nearly jumps a foot when he feels Viktor’s hand on his knee under the water.

“Are you all right, Yura?” Viktor searches his face with wide eyes.

“Fine,” Yuri answers way too quickly.

“Are you sure?” Viktor rubs circles into Yuri’s leg with his thumb. “You seem a little tense.”

“I said I’m fine,” Yuri insists, but Viktor isn’t buying it at all. He wraps his arm around Yuri’s shoulders and pulls him closer until their faces are barely an inch apart.

“Relax,” he whispers, closing the distance and pressing their lips together.

Yuri leans into it, stomach unclenching little by little under the warmth of Viktor’s mouth. They trade slow, languid kisses until Yuri is practically melting into Viktor’s side, all traces of nerves finally slipping away.

Now that his head is clearer, Yuri realizes he wants more. Viktor is being far too much of a gentleman for his taste, keeping his movements chaste and sweet. Thinking of what he’d done with Yuuri on the beach, Yuri summons a burst of courage and flicks out his tongue, running it along Viktor’s lower lip.

Viktor opens up for him instantly, swirling his tongue around Yuri’s in a way that sends heat rushing up his cheeks. Yuri reaches up to grasp at Viktor’s jaw, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Viktor’s kisses grow deeper, more overwhelming. He’s absolutely filthy with his mouth. The sensations go straight to Yuri’s cock, and he’s grateful for the cover of both the water and the darkness as it begins to swell.

He’s lost track of time when he startles at the sound of a pointed cough. He hastily springs back from Viktor and glances up to see Yuuri standing by the water’s edge, fondly rolling his eyes at both of them.

“I can’t leave you two alone for five minutes,” he says in a mock chiding tone. “You know the rules… no tongues in the onsen.”

“Aww, Yuuri,” Viktor says, “isn’t that why you just closed up the onsen to the public? So we can break whatever rules we want?”

“Of course not,” Yuuri replies, “get your minds out of the gutter.” He looks like he’s struggling to keep a straight face. “I just wanted to give us some privacy while we cuddle.”

“Whatever, Katsudon,” Yuri scoffs. “Get over here.” He holds out his hand, and Yuuri shucks off his towel and takes it, slipping down next to him in the water. Yuri exchanges a grin with Viktor, and they both attack his neck with their mouths, sucking kisses against his damp skin. Viktor claims his mouth while Yuri works his way down, gliding his tongue along every dip and curve of his collarbones. The noises coming from Yuuri as he squirms against their touches make Yuri’s cock throb even harder.

“Now what were you saying about tongues in the onsen?” Yuri grins, lips trailing back up to nip at Yuuri’s earlobe.

Yuuri moans into Viktor’s mouth.

“What was that?” Viktor pulls back to ask, and Yuri takes advantage of the opening to swoop in and take over Yuuri’s mouth for himself. Yuuri hums in surprise and delight as Yuri licks his way inside. Yuri winds his fingers into the wet strands at the nape of Yuuri’s neck and kisses him for all he’s worth. When he finally pulls away, he sees that Viktor has latched onto one of Yuuri’s nipples, gently teasing it between his teeth.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Yuri blurts out before he can stop himself.

Viktor looks up, tongue still circling the rock-hard bud.

“Oh?” he grins, one eyebrow raised. “Does that mean you like to watch, too?”

“No!” Yuri says, like a reflex, but it’s not the entire truth. “I — I mean… I don’t…” He breaks off with a sigh.

“It’s okay if you do,” Yuuri assures him, fingers stroking down Yuri’s arm.

“We could put on a show for you, if you want,” Viktor adds.

“You two put on a show for everyone all the time!” Yuri huffs, then mentally slaps himself. _God, can you stop saying stupid shit?_

Yuuri turns red at his words, and Viktor giggles, “Well… you’re not exactly wrong.”

“And whose fault is that?” Yuuri says, poking Viktor’s shoulder. “Yuri, now that you’re dating us, you’re about to find out just how ridiculous Vitya is with PDA.”

“Oh please, I’ve known that for years,” Yuri growls. “I’ve been watching you two make out since I was a kid. And it was always kind of hot, but I… well, honestly, I hated it, too. Because I never thought I would get to — ”

His voice dies off in a sound of frustration. The _last_ thing he wants to think about is his fear that he’ll never catch up to the many years of history Yuuri and Viktor have between them, that he’ll never quite fit with them the way they fit with each other. Especially on their first date. Dammit, he wishes he’d never opened his mouth — then they’d all probably still be making out right now.

“Oh, Yurio,” Yuuri says soothingly, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “You don’t ever have to feel that way again.”

Viktor embraces Yuri too, nuzzling against his other shoulder.

“Yuuri’s right,” he says. “Whatever you want from us, from now on, it’s yours.”

Yuri’s chest clenches. Everything they’re promising him suddenly feels like too much, even though moments ago he’d been convinced it would never be enough. He’s pretty sure he’s leapt too far into the deep end of their relationship before he was ready, and he doesn’t know where to go from here. He says the only thing he can think of to break the tension.

“Okay, then… how about that leg massage?”

* * *

_This is a terrible idea_ , Yuri thinks as he leads Viktor and Yuuri down the hall toward the room where he’s staying. _Even worse than the onsen was. I don’t ever need to plan our dates again._

Yuuri pulls back the bed covers and fluffs the pillows while Viktor closes and locks the door behind them.

“Come on over here and lie down,” Yuuri says with an inviting smile, patting the mattress.

“And take your robe off,” Viktor adds with a wink.

Yuri shivers as he shuffles out of his robe. He’s so glad he’s not naked underneath it. After their soak in the onsen, Yuuri and Viktor had put on robes and nothing else, but Yuri had slipped his tiger-stripe bikini briefs on underneath. Clearly that had been his only wise decision of the night.

He stretches out facedown on the bed, releasing a shuddery breath into the pillows as he braces himself for Viktor and Yuuri’s hands on him.

The bed dips with their weight on either side of him, then they each grasp one of his ankles. Their thumbs dig into the muscles of his feet, and Yuri goes boneless. He’d forgotten to take care of his feet after the exhibition skate the other night, and he’d spent hours on the ice today. He hadn’t realized how much they hurt until Yuuri and Viktor started soothing away the soreness. He lets out a long hum of contentment.

“Good?” Yuuri asks.

“ _God_ , yes,” Yuri says. “My feet are killing me.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Viktor says, pushing harder into the muscle.

When they’ve wrung all the ache from his feet, they slowly move up to his calves, fingers pressing deep into the overworked tissue. It feels so good Yuri could cry. He stretches and sinks further down into the mattress, satisfied little grunts escaping him as they knead harder and harder.

Their hands keep sliding up, working and squeezing at the backs of his thighs. On his lower legs, their touch had simply felt relaxing, but this feels _exciting_. Their fingers raise trails of gooseflesh along his skin in their wake. Yuri grips the sheets and tries to steady his breathing. But when they gently pull his legs apart for better access to his inner thighs, he can’t help but tremble.

“Did we get your glutes the other night?” Viktor asks. “I was drunk, I can’t remember.”

His overly innocent tone makes it obvious he’s being a little shit. Well, Yuri can be a little shit right back.

“Yeah, you did,” he says before he loses his nerve, “but they could use another round.”

Yuuri snickers at that and runs his fingertips along the juncture where Yuri’s left ass cheek meets his thigh. Yuri nearly jolts off the bed.

“ _Fuck!_ Do that again!”

Yuuri is quick to comply with his demand, and Viktor repeats the motion on his other side.

“I think you two are trying to kill me,” Yuri pants into the pillows.

“Maybe,” Viktor says, pressing a kiss to his lower back before returning to the task at hand.

Yuri can’t believe the embarrassing moans that rip from his throat as Viktor and Yuuri spend the next few minutes lavishing extremely thorough attention on his ass. They really take their time, interspersing the massage with teasing caresses that drive Yuri wild. By the time they pull their hands away, Yuri’s entire lower body is shaky and numb.

When they help turn him over, murmuring something about how they still need to take care of his quads, Yuri doesn’t think to stop them until it’s too late.

His too-small underwear is doing _nothing_ to hide the state of his cock. It strains against the fabric, hard and leaking, the swollen tip poking out from under the edge of the waistband. Yuri groans and squeezes his eyes shut. There’s no way it’s escaped Yuuri and Viktor’s notice.

Part of him kind of wants to die. The rest of him wants something else entirely. So he opens his eyes and bravely meets each of their gazes.

“Uh.” He clears his throat. “…You can massage that, too. If you want.”

“Wow,” Viktor says, eyes wide and round, “really?”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks. “We don’t have to rush into anything.”

“This is only our first date,” Viktor nods in agreement. “We have all the time in the world.”

Yuri fixes them with a firm glare.

“I’ve wanted you both for _years,_ ” he says. “Don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Okay.” Yuuri smiles and kisses his hip.

“So,” Viktor says, resting his chin on Yuri’s thigh, “would you like us to massage it with our hands or our mouths?”

Yuri nearly chokes.

“Mouths,” he says, “ _please_.”

“Mmm,” Viktor smirks, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

He exchanges a glance with Yuuri, then they both lean forward and catch the waistband of his underwear between their teeth.

_Holy shit._

They carefully tug on the fabric, freeing Yuri’s cock, then slowly slide the briefs all the way down his legs. It’s the sexiest fucking thing Yuri has ever seen in his life. Yuuri tosses them across the room, where they land on top of Yuri’s gym bag.

Now that Yuri is naked, Viktor and Yuuri finally turn their full attention on his cock. They stare at it hungrily for a few seconds, and Yuuri even has the audacity to lick his lips before they lean in and press their tongues to the head.

“ _Ohhh!_ ”

Yuri has fantasized countless times over the last few years about Yuuri and Viktor blowing him, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality. He’s never had anything on his cock but his own hand before, and this is just — _fuck_. It’s beyond compare. They work their way up and down with light, teasing licks, gazing up at him with unbridled lust.

When Viktor takes the entire tip into his mouth and sucks in earnest, it’s all Yuri can do to keep his hips from jerking up off the mattress. Yuuri covers the shaft with wet, open-mouthed kisses, and Yuri’s head swims at the dual sensations. He stuffs his fist in his mouth, but it does little to mask his noises of pleasure.

“You like that?” Yuuri asks, lips grazing the sensitive skin.

Yuri lets out a strangled cry.

“Goddammit, _yes!_ ”

Viktor takes Yuri deeper into his throat, and Yuuri moves down to lave at his balls. When he sucks one into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue, Yuri thrusts up uncontrollably.

“Shit!” he says when he feels his cock hit the back of Viktor’s throat. “I didn’t mean to choke you.”

Viktor pulls off for a moment.

“That’s all right, kitten,” he snickers. “I like being choked.” He takes Yuri all the way back in, swallowing hard.

“We both enjoy a good face fucking,” Yuuri adds, pausing for a second to let his tongue trace patterns along his balls. “But we can also hold your hips down if you want us to make you behave instead.”

 _Dear God_ , Yuri thinks. _How are these two even real?_

“Do whatever — _uunh!_ — whatever you want,” Yuri moans, fists tightening in the sheets.

Before his hips can buck up again, Yuuri grabs his thighs and pushes them against the bed with surprising strength.

“We never did get around to massaging your quads,” he says, fingers squeezing at the meat of Yuri’s muscle. “I think that’s a good enough reason to hold you down.”

Having Yuuri and Viktor’s hands on his thighs while their mouths keep pumping at his cock and balls takes everything to a whole new level. With half of their attention focused elsewhere, it’s not as good of a massage as the rest of his legs got. But Yuri doesn’t care. It feels too fucking amazing. He closes his eyes and lets himself drown in their touches.

At some point, Yuuri takes over sucking his cock, swallowing him down deep into his throat just like Viktor had. Viktor moves up the bed and looms over Yuri, the tips of his silver bangs brushing his forehead.

“Open up for me,” he says, then slips his tongue inside Yuri’s mouth.

Yuri kisses back desperately, nails digging into Viktor’s shoulder as he drags him closer. It feels incredible, one tongue in his mouth and the other on his cock, overtaking him completely. Viktor’s fingers tug at one of his nipples while Yuuri’s stroke his balls and press into the space behind them, and Yuri’s not going to be able to hold on for much longer.

“I-I’m close,” he pants against Viktor’s lips.

Viktor kisses his way back down Yuri’s body while Yuuri’s throat pulses harder and faster around his cock. As soon as Viktor is back between Yuri’s legs, Yuuri pulls off and commands in a sultry whisper, “Come for us.” Viktor’s fist grips the base of Yuri’s cock, and a few quick pulls is all it takes to send him over the edge.

“ _AHHH!_ ” Yuri cries out, head slamming back into the pillows as the force of his orgasm rips through him like lightning. He doesn’t move for a full minute, gasping for breath while his body trembles with aftershocks. When he finally recovers enough to sit up, he’s greeted with the sight of Viktor and Yuuri’s come-spattered faces. If he weren’t completely spent, the sight alone would have made him come again.

Viktor winks at Yuri, then turns to lick some of the sticky mess from Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri giggles and returns the favor, tongue sweeping through the white droplets on the bridge of Viktor’s nose. They slowly, deliberately clean each other’s faces, humming with pleasure and shooting filthy glances in Yuri’s direction. When they’re finished, they crawl up the bed and stretch out on either side of him. Yuri tilts his head to give each of them a quick kiss.

“That was so fucking good,” Yuri says, still a little breathless.

Yuuri hums and rests his cheek against Yuri’s shoulder.

“We’re glad you enjoyed yourself, Yurio.”

“Seriously,” Yuri says, “you can do that again anytime.”

“Oh, trust me, we will,” Viktor grins. “It was a lot of fun for us, too.”

“Really?” Yuri says through a shaky laugh. It’s a little crazy to think that the two people he’s been pining over for years would get that much out of sucking his cock.

“Yes,” Yuuri says, shifting closer so that Yuri can feel an unmistakable line of hardness against his hip. “ _So_ much fun.”

 _Whoa_ , Yuri thinks, _he’s not kidding_.

“Do you… want me to do something about that?” he asks with a pointed glance down toward Yuuri’s crotch.

“Only if you want to,” Yuuri replies.

Yuri’s brow furrows.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he says. “What part of ‘I have wanted you two forever’ do you not understand?”

“It’s just — we know this is all still new for you,” Yuuri says, softly kissing Yuri’s chest.

“We want to make sure we’re respecting your boundaries,” Viktor agrees.

And yeah, okay, Yuri can’t help but admit that it’s sweet of them to be so concerned. He’s grateful for it, he really is. But right now, he also thinks it’s frustrating as hell.

“Look,” he says, “there are no boundaries. I want to do _everything_ with you guys.” At the surprised looks on their faces, he hastily adds, “Well — not all in one night, obviously, but… there’s nothing I don’t want. Got it?”

They both nod and hum their assent, kissing his neck.

“How about you two go ahead and get started, then?” Viktor suggests, warm lips still lingering on Yuri’s skin.

Yuri turns to look at him.

“You’re not going to join us?” he asks.

“Oh, I will eventually,” Viktor says, smirking and stretching back further against the pillows. “But for now, I’m just going to sit here and enjoy the view.”

Yuri pushes up onto his knees and shifts to the foot of the bed, pulling Yuuri up by the hand to join him.

Now that he’s aware of Viktor’s voyeuristic streak, he wants to make this both good for Yuuri _and_ fun for Viktor to watch. But he’s not exactly sure what to do next. It had been so much easier when they were the ones initiating. He decides to start with something simple, hoping the rest will come naturally.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he says, hooking a finger under the edge of Yuuri’s robe.

“Oh,” Yuuri smiles, cheeks tinging pink. “Guess you’ll have to fix that.”

Yuri slides the material down one shoulder, then the other, slow and sensuous. He dips his head down to nip at Yuuri’s exposed collarbones, earning moans of pleasure from both Yuuri and Viktor. Encouraged, he works his way down Yuuri’s chest with his mouth, sucking bruising kisses into the skin. When his teeth latch onto a nipple, Yuuri throws his head back, keening in delight.

While Yuri’s lips are busy with Yuuri’s stomach, his hands move to the sash of his robe, pulling apart the knot and unwinding it from his waist. As the fabric slides through his fingers, he can’t help but wonder how it might feel wrapped around his wrists. The thought of having his hands tied while Viktor and Yuuri tease him and keep him right on the edge for hours is — well, it’s distracting him from what he’s doing right now, that’s for sure. He shakes his head to clear it and tosses the sash aside, filing away his little discovery for later. Then he pulls open the rest of Yuuri’s robe.

Yuuri’s cock curves up against his stomach, flushed and rock-hard. Yuri reaches out a hand.

“Can I — ?”

“ _Please,_ ” Yuuri cuts him off, shifting closer.

Yuri wraps his fingers around it, giving an experimental squeeze, and grins when he hears Yuuri’s breath hitch. He caresses the velvety skin with light, exploring touches, taking mental note of the sounds Yuuri makes and what he responds to the most. That simple act alone is enough to make Yuri’s own cock twitch and start to fill again.

Yuuri notices, running one hand down Yuri’s chest and stopping just short of his groin.

“Well,” he smirks, “that didn’t take long.”

He drags his fingertips slowly along Yuri’s cock, mirroring the way Yuri is touching him, and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly it brings Yuri back to full hardness.

Yuri moves in for a kiss, sweeping his tongue along Yuuri’s with a moan. They break apart with a cry when their cocks brush together.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuri huffs. Eager to feel the sensation again, he reaches down between them, hand grasping both of their cocks. He can’t close his fist all the way around them — Yuuri is slightly thicker than he is, and he’s not exactly small himself — but it’s enough to give them both the friction they need. He braces his free hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and starts to pump them, gradually working up into a rhythm.

Yuuri thrusts up into Yuri’s hand, every snap of his hips pushing their cocks more firmly together. He kisses Yuri again, hot and demanding, then attacks Yuri’s neck with his teeth, nipping hard at the skin and sucking for all he’s worth. Yuri tilts his head to give him better access. He can’t believe he’s able to unravel Yuuri like this, and he fucking loves it. While Yuuri soothes one of the bites with his tongue, Yuri glances back over at Viktor.

He’s propped up against the pillows, skin flushed and eyes glazed with lust as he watches them. His robe has fallen completely open, and his exposed cock juts up proudly. Fixing Yuri with an unwavering stare, Viktor takes it in hand and moves his fist up and down the shaft in slow, controlled strokes.

Yuuri’s fingertips gently grasp Yuri’s chin and turn his gaze away from Viktor. The fierceness in Yuuri’s eyes catches him a little off-guard. Yuuri doesn’t say a word, but the message is clear: _Don’t get distracted, focus on me_.

The attention Yuri is getting from both of them makes his head spin. He’s been letting himself go with the flow, lost in the heady sensation of Yuuri’s cock on his. But knowing just how much Viktor is enjoying this raises the stakes. With a low growl in his throat, Yuri plants his hands on Yuuri’s chest and pushes him down onto the bed.

Yuuri blinks up in surprise from where he’s now lying on his back.

“What are you doing?” he asks, voice tinged with amusement.

Yuri situates himself between Yuuri’s spread legs, leaning down over him until their cocks brush together again.

“Making this feel better for both of us,” he answers, devouring Yuuri’s mouth in a greedy kiss and grinding down hard against him.

“Oh!” Yuuri whimpers, hips pumping up to meet Yuri’s. “ _Oh!_ Yurio!” He wraps his arms and legs around Yuri, drawing them even closer together. Yuri responds just as enthusiastically, tangling his fingers in Yuuri’s hair and kissing every part of his face and neck that he can reach. At this angle, everything is so much more intense that Yuri hardly needs to use the hand he still has between them. They thrust faster and faster against each other, hurtling closer to the edge by the second.

“Don’t get too carried away,” comes Viktor’s voice from the other end of the bed, and they both jump. Yuri bites his lip and forces himself to stop moving, legs trembling with the effort.

Viktor moves around behind them, humming in appreciation as he runs a hand over one of Yuri’s raised ass cheeks.

Yuri’s breath catches in his chest.

“Are you going to fuck me?” he asks in barely more than a whisper, throat suddenly dry.

Viktor trails one fingertip down his crease, maddeningly slow, just barely missing his hole.

“I’m not going to fuck your ass tonight, if that’s what you mean,” he says, sliding his hand further down. He traces a path down the back of one leg and up the other, leaving tingles in the wake of his feather-light touch. “But I would love to fuck your thighs.”

“Yes,” Yuri blurts, “ _yes_ — do that.”

Viktor chuckles.

“Yuuri,” he asks, “do you know if there’s any lube in this room?”

“I have some in my bag,” Yuri breaks in before Yuuri can answer.

“Oh?” Viktor says, rising from the bed to search for it. “Does that mean you always travel prepared?”

“It means that when I go to a competition, sometimes my coaches get me so worked up I need to jerk off in my hotel room,” Yuri says through clenched teeth.

“Well,” Yuuri murmurs against his neck, “next season we’ll all be in a hotel room together. So we can get each other as worked up as we want.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Viktor says as he returns to the bed, flicking open the cap on Yuri’s bottle of lube. He warms it up between his fingers, but Yuri still shivers a little as Viktor spreads it all over his inner thighs. He reaches down further to coat Yuri and Yuuri’s cocks, and they both let out needy whines, jerking up into Viktor’s slick touch.

Viktor positions Yuri’s legs where he wants them, then guides Yuri down until his ass is even further up in the air.

“Okay, Yura,” he says, “squeeze for me.”

Yuri keeps his legs pressed together as tightly as he can as Viktor pushes his cock between them.

“Mmm, perfect,” Viktor breathes in Yuri’s ear, bending down over his back. “Just like that.” He draws back and then thrusts between Yuri’s thighs with all his strength, driving Yuri’s cock straight into Yuuri’s.

“ _Ah!_ ” they both cry out.

Viktor starts up a steady, pounding rhythm, frustratingly slow after Yuri and Yuuri’s frenzied pace. He bends forward until his chest is pressed to Yuri’s back, one hand holding himself him up while the other glides along Yuri’s chest.

“You feel amazing,” he whispers, rolling one of Yuri’s nipples between his fingers. “So, so good, Yura.”

Yuri just moans in response.

As Viktor gradually picks up speed, his hand makes its way lower and lower down Yuri’s torso, until it finally ends up between his legs. Viktor wraps his hand around Yuri and Yuuri’s cocks, taking back over what Yuri had started earlier. He jerks them in time with the motion of his hips, wringing higher and sharper sounds from their throats.

Yuri rocks back hard onto Viktor’s cock, bracing himself on his elbows and pressing his face to Yuuri’s shoulder. His breath comes out in short, shallow gasps as Viktor grazes his balls with every stroke. Yuuri feels better than ever against him too, lube and precome easing the silky glide of their hot skin. Viktor teases them mercilessly with his hand, thumb circling their heads as his fist pumps them faster. Yuri bites down into Yuuri’s neck to stifle a scream of pleasure.

“ _Uuunh!_ ” Yuuri moans, clutching at Yuri’s back. “I — I’m gonna — ”

But it’s Viktor who comes first, hips stuttering as he spills along the underside of Yuri’s cock and down his balls. The hot spurt of liquid and the press of Viktor’s thumb at his slit is enough to send Yuri following right after him. He clings helplessly to Yuuri, panting into the damp skin of his chest as he rides out his climax. A couple more pumps of Viktor’s hand brings Yuuri to his own release, come shooting up to join Yuri’s all over their stomachs.

They all collapse in a sweaty heap, bodies still shaking from the exertion. Yuri pulls Yuuri and Viktor closer, not caring how much it smears the sticky messes between them. After a few minutes, their breathing calms, and Yuri finally feels like he can move again.

While Yuuri reaches over the side of the bed to find one of their discarded robes, Yuri rolls over to face Viktor. He hadn’t been at the right angle to kiss before, but he is now, lips plush and inviting. Yuri moves in to claim them, cupping the back of Viktor’s neck as their tongues caress each other, sweet and thorough and deep. They both let out little sighs of satisfaction when they pull away.

Yuuri smiles at them warmly, dropping soft kisses to their brows as he uses the edge of a robe to wipe them clean. Then he pulls them back toward the head of the bed, where they stretch and sink down into the pillows.

Viktor wraps himself around Yuri from behind, arm settling across his waist and leg curling to tangle between his. Yuuri rests his head on Yuri’s shoulder, throwing one leg over his hip and plastering their chests together. They both brush light kisses against Yuri’s cheeks, making them grow pleasantly warm. Yuri smiles, lacing one hand with Viktor’s and burying the other in Yuuri’s hair.

They’re all asleep within minutes.

* * *

Yuri wakes to the smell of katsudon.

He blinks a few times, sniffing the air just to be sure. Yes, definitely katsudon. But why is the delicious scent so strong in here? He knows Yuuri’s mom cooks it every day, but he hadn’t been able to smell it like this in his room yesterday.

When he opens his eyes fully, he sees Viktor sitting next to him, a bowl balanced on his lap.

“Good morning, Yurachka,” he smiles, brushing his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Huh?” Yuri pushes up into a sitting position too, propping up one of the pillows behind him.

“I believe you asked to be fed katsudon in bed,” Viktor says, gathering up a bite between his chopsticks. “But we all got a little too carried away for that last night.” He brings the chopsticks up to Yuri’s lips, brows raised expectantly.

Yuri had forgotten all about that request until now. And he sort of wishes Viktor had, too. He shoots the chopsticks a little glare. When he’d said he wanted them to feed him katsudon in bed, he hadn’t meant _literally_. But he resists the urge to snatch the chopsticks and bowl from Viktor’s hands and feed himself. Viktor probably thinks he’s being romantic or something. And now that Viktor is his boyfriend, Yuri supposes he can put up with a few cheesy gestures from time to time if it will make him happy. Glancing back up to meet Viktor’s eyes, Yuri opens his mouth for the bite of pork cutlet.

He moans as soon as it hits his tongue, chewing slowly and savoring the hearty taste.

“That sounds an awful lot like some of the noises you were making last night,” Viktor whispers teasingly in his ear.

“ _Viktor!_ ” Yuri barks. He turns his flaming face away from Viktor’s and back toward the chopsticks for another bite. “I can’t help it, katsudon is just that good.”

“You’re right about that,” Viktor agrees.

“Speaking of which,” Yuri says, “where’s our Katsudon?”

He hasn’t seen Yuuri since last night, and although it feels sappy to admit, he was really hoping Yuuri would be there this morning. As delicious as the pork cutlet bowl is, Yuri would have rather woken still cuddled up with both of his boyfriends.

Viktor starts giggling at Yuri’s question, tilting his head toward the other side of the room.

“He’s having a moment.”

“Shut up!” Yuuri’s muffled voice fires back. “I’m right here!”

Yuri cranes his neck and finally sees Yuuri, curled up in a ball on the couch with his face buried in his arms.

“What happened to you?” he calls across the room.

“Do you want to explain, or can I?” Viktor says, biting his lip to hold back his laughter.

“Noooo,” Yuuri groans. “Please. It’s too awful.”

“I’m gonna find out one way or the other,” Yuri says. “You may as well just tell me.”

Yuuri looks up at Yuri, cheeks red and glasses askew, with a horrified, haunted expression in his eyes.

“When I went downstairs to get your katsudon,” he says, “Mari saw me and said, ‘I don’t know what you’re planning to do with that, but just remember who cleans the sheets.’ She totally heard _everything_.” He flops back down, covering his face again. “I’m going to _die_.”

Yuri’s own face burns hotter at Yuuri’s admission. Last night he’d completely forgotten where they were, too caught up in Yuuri and Viktor to think straight. To remember that the walls at Yu-Topia were way too thin to block out the sounds he’d made. That Yuuri’s parents and sister _lived there_.

Dear God — he’s going to die, too.

He must have said so out loud, because the next thing he knows, Viktor is rolling his eyes and telling them both that it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. He even tries to reassure Yuri that it’s nothing the Katsukis haven’t heard from him and Yuuri before, and that they probably won’t think anything of it now that Yuri is also involved. As if _that_ makes it any better. Fucking shameless idiot.

“Katsudon,” Yuri says, ignoring Viktor’s platitudes, “get over here and help me convince Viktor that he’s full of shit.”

“You wound me, Yura!” Viktor says with a put-on, dramatic sigh.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Yuri scoffs. “Just shut your mouth and give me more of my breakfast.”

Yuuri crawls into the bed next to Yuri, snuggling up to his side and hiding his still-red face against his chest.

“Is it okay if I have some of it too?” he asks Yuri. “You know, since I can’t eat downstairs and look my family in the face again?”

“Sure,” Yuri says. “I don’t think I can finish all that by myself this early in the morning.”

Good food is apparently the answer to resolving an awkward situation, because as they share the bowl of katsudon, Yuri and Yuuri’s mortification begins to fade, and the tension between them and Viktor ebbs away.

By the time they’re finished, they’ve relaxed into casual conversation, interspersed every so often with soft touches and sweet kisses. Yuri can’t believe he’s able to fall into such easy affection with them — he’d never imagined that he could be like this with anyone. Viktor and Yuuri make him feel like he’s always been there, like he isn’t an outsider who just came into their relationship yesterday. He tries not to think about that too much.

He’s clearly still feeling more open and vulnerable than usual, though, because he ends up saying, “Hey — can I ask you guys kind of a weird question?” without a second thought. They’ve just been talking about last night and what they all enjoyed most about it. Yuri hasn’t been able to get the thought of that sash out of his mind, and he feels like now is as good a time to bring it up as any.

Yuuri and Viktor scoot closer, eyeing him with curious gazes.

“You can ask us anything,” Yuuri says.

“Okay.” Yuri sucks in a breath. “How would you feel about tying me up sometime?”

Their blown pupils and pink cheeks tell Yuri they’re both just as excited by the idea as he is.

“Ohhh,” Viktor says, “kitten in the streets, tiger in the sheets!”

“Viktor, oh my _God_ ,” Yuri grumbles, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Viktor just giggles at his own cheesy joke and bumps Yuri’s shoulder with his nose.

“Of course we can do that.”

“Yes,” Yuuri says, “if being tied up is something you think you’d enjoy, we would love to try it with you.”

“That goes for anything else you might be interested in,” Viktor adds.

“Good,” Yuri grins. “I have a list.”

Viktor squeezes Yuri’s bicep enthusiastically.

“Well, doesn’t that sound exciting!”

“Are you going to tell us what’s on that list?” Yuuri asks, tracing circles on Yuri’s chest.

“Yes, when we get back to Russia,” Yuri says flatly. He’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet during any of the things he’s been fantasizing about doing with them, and the last thing he wants is to be overheard again.

“But we’re not going home for months!” Viktor protests. “How do you expect us to hold out that long?”

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, “what are we supposed to do about — ?” He breaks off, blushing hard, and gestures toward the thin walls.

Viktor shoots Yuuri a devious gleam.

“We _are_ in Japan,” he says. “Isn’t this the exact sort of problem love hotels are for?”

“ _No_ ,” Yuuri says firmly, “we are not going to a love hotel.”

“Why not?” Yuri surprises himself by asking.

“Yeah,” Viktor says, “what’s wrong with them?”

“They’re cheesy and terrible,” Yuuri shudders.

Viktor turns puppy-dog eyes on him.

“So am I, and that doesn’t bother you.”

“That’s true,” Yuri says. “And you have to admit, just seeing Vitya in one of those places would be hilarious.”

“See?” Viktor whines, ignoring Yuri’s little jab at his expense. “Even our kitten wants to go! You don’t want to disappoint both of us, do you?”

Yuuri rakes a hand through his hair.

“Fine,” he sighs. “We can try one.”

“Great!” Viktor stretches across Yuri’s chest to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. “I’ll start looking them up… see if we can find one close enough to go to tonight for our second date.”

Yuri clears his throat awkwardly.

“Uh, about that,” he says. “Are you guys gonna think I’m… really boring or whatever if I would rather stay in?” His face heats up as they tilt theirs up to meet his eyes. “I mean, we can check out a hotel later — but for tonight, is it cool if we just sit around and watch a movie or something?”

It’s not that he feels like it’s too soon for a love hotel. It’s just that last night was exhausting. Amazing, too, of course — he’ll always remember it as one of the greatest nights of his life. But he’d felt overwhelmed almost the entire time. He needs a chance to adjust to all his new experiences and feelings, to the way he and Yuuri and Viktor now fit into each other’s lives. And he thinks a lazy night might be a good start.

To his relief, they’re both beaming at him with pure, unfiltered joy.

“Sure,” Yuuri says. “Date nights in are my favorite.”

Viktor nods, bangs tickling Yuri’s arm.

“Cuddle dates are the best dates.”

As if to prove their point, Viktor and Yuuri curl up tightly against Yuri’s sides, tangling their legs with his and draping their arms across his chest. Their heads fall to his shoulders as they settle in, eyes slipping shut.

Yuri smiles and pulls the sheet up to cover them. The part of him that would usually be screaming to get out of bed and hurry to the rink has gone quiet. After all he’s been through since Worlds, Yuri can’t think of anything better than catching a few extra hours of rest before they all start their day. He wraps his arms around his dozing boyfriends, boldly dropping a kiss onto each of their heads as he tucks them in more snugly against his sides. He drifts off to the rhythm of their breaths against his neck, a sigh of contentment escaping his own lips.

Right here, surrounded by Yuuri and Viktor, is exactly where he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I've been wanting to write a little sequel to [The Hope In Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145834) about Yuri, Viktor, and Yuuri's first date for a while, and I figured Valentine's Day was the perfect excuse. If you haven't read that fic, feel free to check it out for context, although this one also works as a standalone. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Darth_Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire) for beta reading this fic. :)
> 
> If you liked this series, please check out my other Russian Sandwich story, [Ask Me Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160383).
> 
> I love this OT3 to death and can't stop creating content for it. XD I have a few more fic ideas I'm outlining, and I'm also working on an 18+ comic. So keep an eye on my fandom [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheTrashiverse) for updates!
> 
> Thanks again for reading this story... I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought! =D


End file.
